A light-emitting diode arrangement having a piezo transformer and a plurality of light-emitting diodes is described e.g. in DK 176870 B1. As shown in FIG. 2 of DK '870, the light-emitting diodes can be disposed on an outer-lying surface of the piezo transformer. In that case, the light-emitting diodes are subjected to mechanical loads from the outside and on account of the oscillation of the piezo transformer.
It could therefore be helpful to provide an improved light-emitting diode arrangement having a compact construction.